


Лапшичная Сузуки. Эпизод 2. Эпизод 2а

by steinvor



Series: Лапшичная Сейдзюна Сузуки [2]
Category: GetBackers, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, дьявольский поцелуй
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Всю эту неделю в лапшичной  вызвался дежурить Шидо Фуюки.Перезапуск Вселенной, Мидо Бан в новой версии мира GetBackers 2.0 решил отомстить за свою предыдущую смерть
Relationships: Midou Ban / Uryuu Toshiki
Series: Лапшичная Сейдзюна Сузуки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954630





	1. Chapter 1

Всю эту неделю в лапшичной вызвался дежурить Шидо Фуюки.  
Основной работник, Такео, предупредил, что возьмет небольшой краткосрочный отпуск, примерно на неделю, чтобы выполнить важное поручение Франкенштейна.  
Главный работодатель счел, что чрезвычайная серьезность и ответственность молчаливого парня из клана Шики вкупе с умением дать отпор мелким бандитам, а также нежелание ввязываться в темные делишки криминальных боссов, будут наиболее приемлемыми качествами работников данного заведения.  
Так что в пару к неразговорчивому Фуюки был приглашен такой же замкнутый одиночка Урюю Тошики.  
Урюю несмотря на эгоистичный характер отчасти имел почти европейское воспитание, довольно броскую европейскую внешность и был более открыт европейским веяниям.  
В качестве персональной инструкции и примера для подражания, координатор продемонстрировал фильм «Придорожное заведение».  
Урюю просмотрел «Дом у дороги» несколько раз и в подражание главным героям несколько модернизировал свою прическу.  
Соорудил этакий хвост «Мистер Бун» на затылке, а также, в качестве уступки хипстерской моде поверх своей неизменной черной безрукавки накинул клетчатую рубашку фермера.  
При неизменно выбивающихся из короткого хвоста соломенно-желтых патлах Урюю Тошики выглядел как не совсем типичная «белая шваль» или слегка окультуренный «реднек».  
Ну и ладно, зато с посетителями проблем не было. Тошики дабы не осквернять лишний раз высокое искусство стиля Мурасаме, в питейных заведениях практиковал не столь высокодуховный, но неизменно практичный классический бокс.  
Владельцы окрестных заведений его бойцовские навыки очень уважали.  
Сегодня было как всегда. Был вечерний наплыв посетителей. В соседней комнате, члены одной из молодежных банд, будущие солдаты низших отрядов якудза, играли в маджонг в качестве совместного корпоративного отдыха.  
После звонка одного из средних боссов, банда отправилась на какое-то мероприятие.  
Пока Урюю убирал столы, Шидо Фуюки снимал кассу.  
Ближе к полуночи бар опустел. Шидо Фуюки достал из-под прилавка книжку.  
«Белый джаз» Джеймса Эллроя, отличная квинтэссенция его представлений о порочности и пагубности урбанизации.  
Но в конце концов, город тоже своеобразные джунгли.  
Эту идею ему подсказал Тао из ДА-5.  
А собственный опыт выживания в Бесконечном Замке только подтверждал, что «надо научиться принимать непримиримое».  
Урюю присел за ближайший столик. В поисках последних новостей от Rizin начал бесцельно переключать ТВ-каналы.  
Ради интереса решил посмотреть последние криминальные сводки.  
Все-таки работа в окружении таких людей обязывала быть в курсе подводных течений и слухов.  
Коалиция Tensei снова была готова объединиться против могущественной группировки Akashi.  
В среде токийских байкерских групп появились новые последователи «Союза Канто».  
И совсем горячая новость, даже не новость, сенсация-огонь: выстрелом из крупнокалиберной снайперской винтовки был уничтожен желтый «Субару-360», принадлежащий некоему Мидо Бану.  
Водитель и пассажир были уничтожены мгновенно…  
\- Слышал?  
Урюю до отказа выкрутил регулятор громкости. Шидо разволновался.  
\- Быть такого не может! Они же поодиночке могут расправиться с десятком…нет, даже с парой десятков людей! А когда Бан и Гинджи вдвоем, они практически непобедимы…  
Несколько более прагматичный Урюю решил поразмышлять над разными вариантами вслух.  
\- Ну, это если противник дурак, и подпустит обоих на ближнюю дистанцию…Гинджи, конечно, силен, но и его электричество ограничено стилем рукопашного боя.  
Бесшумно, как ворота во тьму открылась входная дверь. Урюю подумал, что силуэт на ярком прямоугольнике света отличная мишень. Следуя советам мистера Муракавы он научился стрелять из автоматического пистолета. Дверной колокольчик несколько запоздало, но приветливо оповестил о припозднившемся посетителе.  
\- Правильно говоришь, – Такео отряхнул темный дорожный плащ. В это время года нередки были частые, но не продолжительные ливни. - Именно это нам внушал всегда и всюду наш бывший лидер ДА, Кранц. Чтобы пойти врукопашную современному бойцу надо образно говоря «пролюбить» свой автомат, гранатомет, свой пистолет или десантный нож. Ну и, само собой разумеется, винтовку…На крайний случай еще есть БМП и танк. Врукопашную сейчас никто не дерется.  
Урюю решил, что не стоит его расспрашивать о секретном задании.  
Телеведущая новостей в последний раз продемонстрировала крупным планом картинку догорающего автомобиля.  
По предварительной версии машину расстреляли из так называемой «антиматериальной» крупнокалиберной винтовки.  
Урюю и Шидо переглянулись и пожали плечами.  
\- Я когда-то и сам намеревался его убить.  
Урюю выключил плазменную панель и негромко включил старенький радиоприемник. Из тех, что начали массово выпускать в 50-х годах. Вещь, можно сказать, раритетная, создающая особую атмосферу.  
По одной из частот крутили японские версии американских джазовых композиций.  
Шидо прошел за барную стойку и включил кофеварочную машину.  
\- Кто-нибудь будет двойной «эспрессо»?


	2. Лапшичная Сейдзюна Сузуки. Эпизод 2 а

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мир Башни/Бесконечного замка является альернативой реальному миру, который может быть перезаписан и переперезаписан и т.д. Мидо Бан в новой версии мира GetBackers 2.0 решил отомстить за свою предыдущую смерть

В предыдущей версии мира снайпер из спецгруппы ДА-5 как бы мимоходом уничтожил мастеров возврата, Бана и Гинджи, из «антиматериальной» крупнокалиберной винтовки.  
Поэтому в следующей версии Вселенная GetBackers 2.0 один из возвратчиков, Мидо Бан, решил превентивно предупредить сие досадное происшествия.  
И посему решил забанить Такео если не своим «укусом змеи», то хотя бы своим неотразимым «дьявольским глазом».

Вот она, небезызвестная мелкая забегаловка, так называемая «Лапшичная Сейдзюна Сузуки»…  
А вот и искомый объект, очень высокий и весьма симпатичный молодой бармен с красивым лицом и весьма обходительными манерами.  
\- Вы что-то хотели?  
Если Такео и удивился тому, что его «бывшая мишень» нарисовалась сейчас живой, во своей семидесяти килограммовой плоти и пышущая гневным негодованием , то по своему обыкновению никак не проявил каких-либо явно читаемых эмоций.  
\- Ах ты ж сволочь, плям, ненаглядная, плям…- разорялся на чем свет стоит несдержанный на ругательные слова возвратчик. – я ж тебя, падла, нафиг урою, в тюрьме сгною…  
\- В тюрьме, это из реплики другого персонажа, - меланхолично заметил бармен, протирая салфеткой стеклянные бокалы.  
Тао таки уговорил непосредственного владельца раскошелиться на новенькие икеевкие фужерчики, и сейчас они тоненько позвякивали от звуковых колебаний, исторгаемых бешеной глоткой орущего Бана, прямо как при небольшом локальном землетрясении.  
Такео извинительно улыбнулся и полез расставлять фужерчики повыше.  
\- Нет ты на меня, сука, смотри…  
Мидо Бан рассвирепел, словно старший оперуполномоченный Дукалис на сложном оперативном задержании. – Стоять, мордой к стене, руки в гору…  
Последнее уже попахивало репертуаром старшего лейтенанта Юры Петрова из незаслуженно подзабытого детективного сериала про девочку-сырок Виолу Тараканову, но все равно звучало свежо, солидно и угрожающе.  
Такео гибким и плавным движением, - внутренний ценитель прекрасного внутри Мидо Бана аж восхитился,- обернулся и участливо склонился над невысоким по тамошним меркам негодующим возвратчиком.  
Доброжелательность его улыбки обезоружила бы любого.  
Мидо Бан зачарованно загляделся в эти неземные, почти что вин дизелевские глаза и с трепещущимся именем на губах склонился над Урюю в страстном ритуальном поцелуе.  
Помертвелые губы Такео, простите, конечно же, Урюю Тошики с невесомым вздохом нежно и чувственно приоткрылись, так что немедля Бан страстно погрузил свой язык в ласковые обьятия нежных уст своего оживающего возлюбленного…  
Мидо Бан чертыхнулся и с яростным недоумением протер глаза.  
А потом это случилось снова, и снова… Словно в бесконечно повторяющемся дне сурка.

\- Ну и поганый же мне сон приснился…  
Мидо Бан вспотев, смахнул выступивший пот со лба и жадно прильнул к участливо протянутой барменом кружке пива.  
\- Да вы вроде и не спали, а так впали в загипнотизированное состояние, - вежливо уточнил необычному посетителю Такео. – Чем расплачиваться будете, кредиткой или наличными, или еще какими-нибудь подозрительными (крадеными) вещами?  
Его новоприобретенные по настойчивому совету Тао зеркальные контактные линзы Mirrored зловеще и угрожающе блеснули.


End file.
